


Towards the Sun

by AvenueofESC



Series: Drarry Microfics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drarry Microfic, Fluff, M/M, Tattoos, Tumblr: drarrymicrofic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvenueofESC/pseuds/AvenueofESC
Summary: Written for the Drarry Microfic prompt: Bloom.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Microfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205048
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Drarry Microfics





	Towards the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Sia for looking over this for me!

Early morning sunlight reflected a halo off platinum blond hair, the room serene with only the sounds of soft breaths. Pale eyelashes brushed against lightly flushed cheeks, and Harry could not stop the soft upturn of his lips as he stared down at the man beside him.

He took a moment to admire Draco’s form, relaxed in the soft golden light that made its way through the curtains, before his eyes caught on Draco’s forearm. Harry gently caressed the faded mark, tracing the new ink that surrounded it. Flower buds shivered with magic, slowly blooming as they unfurled around the mark, narcissus and lilies reaching towards Harry’s fingers as if reaching for the sun. 

Harry ran his thumb over the heart of the mark before closing his eyes and leaning forward to brush his lips against the petals. The quiet of the room shifted with a soft intake of breath. As he opened his eyes and looked up to see silver ones looking back at him, a question reflected in their depths, Harry smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @avenueofesc


End file.
